Choko Chao
Choko Chao (ID: blazikenghhnjm), a not well known Hatenian joined Flipnote Hatena in January of 2013 with the name "Eggy" Posting random Flipnotes, they had one character, with no name. Soon in Fabruary of 2013 they made a new account due to their DSi breaking. Their new name on there was "MÜdK1péz" They soon developed 2 new characters known as "Arourua the Umbreon" and "Flame the Yveltal" They never actually used them until a Flipnote that she made with the name of "When I'm Mudkip" Later on in April of 2013, they made a new character known as "Choko the Chao" which then causing her to change her name to Choko Chao due to enjoying the character. They mainly posted Flipnotes with her Chao characte rs. Four days after they were known as Choko Chao, they bought a 3ds for the release of Flipnote Studio 3D. They bought Colors!3D along with Nintendogs on that day. Joining colors 3d, They would draw random pictures of Sonic the Hedgehog characters, and her characters. They stopped posting on Hatena for a month until near the end of May, she posted 4 goodbye flipnotes. One of them Featuring the song "Insanity" One with "Life is beautiful" Another with the song "Numa Numa" And the last featuring the song "Radioactive". After Hatena has closed down, they continued to make flipnotes and upload them to youtube under the name Tleigh6802/ When they were posting them to youtube with her camera, their channel was taken down due to the email's inactivity. They made a new channel with the name "Choko Chao" and posted whenever they could. In September, they had reached 200 fans on Colors!3D. They were really excited, but didnt do much for it. A month later their step brother broke the 3DS' screen and couldn't get a new one until august 2015. Back in August of 2013, they made a deviantart with the name choko chao, they never posted much and soon in december created a new one with the name "Pikabluecharm". They gained more popularity on there. When she got premium membership they renamed their account "ChokoChaoMcCormick". later they renamed their deviantart "cookie-lord" and then "blastoiise". Soon, in late 2015 they moved to a new deviantART account with the name TotaIIy. They changed their username to Vast-Whlte in early 2016. In January, they joined a Flipnote Hatena server called Sudoemo. they're still there but hardly posts anymore. In march of 2014, their DSI broke, so they took their second DSi where you can't see the bottom screen, and used a highlighter to draw and see what they drew last. It helped them a lot. in late 2014, they got a new DSi, and still uses it. Soon their best friend in real life, joined Sudomemo because he did not have a dsi when hatena was around. His best friend's name was Razz Chao, (now known as kintky on deviantart) and did collabs with Choko. Current characters she uses: Chronos (cat) Error (chao) Sanity (chao) Void (chao) Sammy (dog) Milk (chao) opencandy (dog) Stitches (chao) Chazz (chao) rootbeer float (chao) draco (chao) ace (chao) Category:Creators